Forbidden
by bmjewell
Summary: KOTOR II Oneshot. LSFEXile/Mical. Lots of fluff... Jessa meets Mical on Dantooine and they grow closer, but anything more than friendship is forbidden. Will that stop them?


**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I'm not that amazing! You can thank George Lucas, LucasArts, and Obsidian for that!**

* * *

**Forbidden  
**

Jessa tossed onto her side. She couldn't sleep. There were too many thoughts circling through her head; too many memories creeping out from the corners in her mind.

She had managed to find Master Vrook on Dantooine. He had been unappreciative just as she had remembered him from her training here so long ago. She'd even managed to clear out most of the kinraths from the cave on the edge of the Khoonda plains. Now the only thing left to do was strengthen Khoondas defenses and plan for the mercenary's attack.

She had encountered many things in her 3 week stay on Dantooine but only one thing stood out in her mind. _Him._ He called himself Disciple, but she had a feeling that wasn't his real name. She had found him in the sub-level of the Jedi Enclave. She was impressed right away when he bowed for her, his blonde hair falling over his blue eyes. She wasn't used to that kind of treatment. Her shipmates weren't horrible but they weren't exactly refined gentleman either. Sure Bao-Dur was polite, but he usually kept to himself and Atton…well she didn't even want to get started on him. All he ever seemed to want to do was drink Juma and play pazaak. She enjoyed the occasional game but Atton's whole life seemed to revolve around the silly card game.

Jessa pushed her long, curly hair out of her face and got out of bed. She looked over at Kreia but the old woman was deep in sleep. She could hear her heavy breathing as she made her way over to the footlocker. She rummaged around in the dark until she found the robe she was looking for. She slipped it on over her nightgown and quietly stepped out into the hallway.

The ship was quiet except for the hum of the hyper drive and the occasional beeps from the cock pit. She wasn't sure where she was going as she walked into the main hold. The map in the middle of the room twinkled as planets and galaxies revolved around the model universe. The droid in the storage room was slumped over, lifeless. She had tried to repair him when they left Peragus but the droid needed many parts and she had only managed to find a few.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw movement in the medical room. She tiptoed towards the little room, making sure to stay quiet. She wasn't sure why she was tiptoeing. This was _her_ ship after all. She could go where she wanted, when she wanted. Even so, she quieted her breathing and crept along the wall until she could see into the room.

There he was, hovering over the computers and machines. He seemed completely unaware that she was watching him. She watched him for a few more moments before finally saying "Hi."

He jumped and turned around apparently startled. "Oh Jessa, I'm sorry you scared me for a sec."

She laughed lightly, "What are you doing up this late?"

"I could ask you the same question!" he said.

She smiled but said nothing. Her eyes met his for a moment and then she looked down. Eventually they made their way back up stopping ever so slightly on his well sculpted chest. Apparently he had been in 

bed too before he came into the med room as he only had on a pair of pants and his brown hooded robe.

She found herself stepping closer to him and placing a hand on his chest. A strong yet gentle hand coaxed her chin up so that she was looking up to him. Memorized by his eyes she wasn't even aware that her fingers were slipping underneath his robe, slowly working it off of his shoulders.

When it fell to the floor in a soft swoosh he placed his hand on her back and brought her even closer to him. Her breath hastened and she looked at him in a way that made his stomach flutter. Slowly he bent down and kissed her softly. His moist lips met hers and before she knew it she was wrapped up in the moment. She felt like she was falling, like the world around her was disappearing. His fingers laced through her light brown hair as she leaned into him. Something was stirring in her body; she felt a rush of passion that she knew was forbidden amongst the Jedi.

She pulled away. "I--I have to go," she stammered. He watched her hair twirl about her as she abruptly turned and headed for the door. The same silky brown hair he'd just been running his fingers through. She turned around for a moment and whispered "I'm sorry" and then she was gone, the taste of her kiss still lingering on his lips.

* * *

She heard the man in front of her fall to the floor with a sickening thud. She looked down at the wound to her side that he had managed to inflict right before she struck him down with her lightsaber. Blood was quickly soaking through her tan colored robes. She was out of medpacs and her force had been depleted in the bloody battle. She fought off the pain as she wandered around the facility looking for her companions. She had been separated from them during the fighting.

She rounded the corner and gasped as another wave of mercenaries engulfed her. Ignoring the pain, she ignited her lightsaber and began fighting even though she was greatly outnumbered. She searched within her mind, gathering all her remaining strength, and almost as if she was in a trance began her battle dance with the surrounding enemies. _Swoosh_. She heard her white blade moving gracefully around her, striking her enemies in the process. Finally, when her energy was down to its last, only one man stood before her. Azkul, the leader of the mercenaries. A brutal man who had served with the Sith in the war, he was merciless and cold.

"You might have defeated us for now, but I have more re-enforcements coming and once I kill you there will be nothing to stop us."

Jessa struggled to stand as she fell against the wall for support. "You…you will not…win," she said exhaustingly. She knew she was doomed if he attacked her now, she was all but unconscious from the pain of her wounds.

He let out a low evil laugh as he saw her blood drenched robes. "You are weak I could easily kill you now Jedi, but I could have a use for you," Azkul said, revealing a lustful smile as his eyes ravaged her body.

"You'll never take me alive," she spat.

"What a beautiful creature," he said as he cupped her chin, "and you've got spirit. It's a shame I'll have to destroy you."

Jessa tried to run away from him but she was not quick enough. He grabbed her arm and threw her against the wall. "You know though…I don't have to kill you yet…I think I'd like to have some fun first." He slid one hand around her throat and the other under her robes.

"Get…off of me!" she coughed out.

They struggled for a few minutes until finally she heard a man's voice yell out. She turned her head and saw Disciple running towards them. Azkul released his grip on her as he turned to face this new threat.

She slid down slowly until she was sitting on the floor, leaving a trail of blood down the wall. She heard Disciple ignite his lightsaber as he began to strike at Azkul. The last thing she saw was the glow of his yellow lightsaber as it lulled her into sleep.

* * *

Azkul lay dead at his side as he wiped beads of sweat off his forehead. It was a good thing he had gotten here when he did. The leader of the mercenaries was a formidable opponent and he knew she was weakened during the battle. He shuddered when he thought of what could have happened if he hadn't been there. He ran over to where she was. The blood stain on the wall told him how serious her injuries were. If he didn't get her back to the ship soon she would bleed to death. She had a bruise rapidly forming on one cheek. _Some bastard actually hit her in the face,_ he thought angrily. He slid one arm underneath her legs and the other around her arms and picked her up. She was light as a feather, which he was grateful for as the ship was a good 10 minute walk away.

As he exited the building and crossed the Khoonda plains with her hanging limply in his arms, a warm breeze swept over both of them causing cascades of her long curls to swirl around him. He could smell her lavender shampoo and sighed. He needed to hurry. He had to save this woman. The galaxy needed her. _He_ needed her.

He ran up the loading ramp past the shocked faces of the rest of the crew. They all watched in silence as he made his way to the med room and laid her on the bed. He injected her with a powerful kolto shot to help stop the bleeding. He turned to face them, "I think she is going to be fine but I have to do a lot of healing. She's going to need time alone to rest afterwards. I know you are all worried but I'm going to do my best so for now please give us some space, okay?" The rest of the crew all nodded in agreement and turned to go about their business. With that he shut the door and started working on her wounds.

* * *

"Ouch…" she groaned groggily. She blinked a few times as her eyes got adjusted to the light. He was sitting there next to her cot watching her sleep.

"Don't move too fast," he said, "You've been out for a few days. I gave you a few sedatives to give you some rest while you recovered."

She pushed aside her robe to look at her wounds. They had healed up nicely and the only remainder was a large scar slashed across her side. She fingered it curiously. "Thank you…I-I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't shown up Disciple," she said as she looked up at him her green eyes sparkling.

"Jessa, my name is Mical. Please, call me Mical," he said as he got up and sat down next to her on the bed.

"Mical…I like that," she smiled, "I can't even begin-"

"Shhh," he whispered, putting a finger to her lips. "Don't worry about it beautiful. I'd do anything to protect you. Come, lets take a walk."

They grabbed a couple of blankets and he led the way out of the ship and through the rolling hills of Dantooine. The sun was setting and its light casting colors like fire across the sky. The warm breeze blew lazily through the grass as they sat down in a secluded area behind some trees.

They sat there in peace for a few minutes taking in the scenery. He admired her personality and her strength, but right now her beauty outshone everything. Her brown hair glittered in the sun as it twirled around her, her green eyes glowing with flecks of blue. He could no longer hold it in. He slid an arm behind her and grabbed a fistful of hair as he brought her face to his. "Hmmm feisty are we," she giggled coyly.

"You tell me," he replied in a husky voice.

* * *

Several hours had passed since they left the Ebon Hawk but they were still napping lazily at the bottom of the hill. Their clothes lay in a pile a few feet away but she snuggled even closer to him. She watched his chest move up and down as he breathed deeply, his golden hair catching the last rays of sunlight. Jessa smiled to herself. She loved him. She loved him and she would do anything for him as she knew he would for her. Maybe the forbidden things in life are the most worthwhile…

* * *

**Authors Notes: Yes, yes I know Mical is probably a bit out of character but I still like the way this turned out. Hope _you_ liked it!  
**


End file.
